La bonne Lily
by Eyt
Summary: Vous savez, à Poudlard, en 1977, il n'y a qu'une Lily pour James Potter. Mais à Poudlard, en 1977, il y a plusieurs Lily. Au moins deux. Evans, LA Lily, et moi. Lily Raway. OS, JP/LE


Bonjour :) Je sais que j'ai déjà publié il y a trois jours, mais je n'arrivais pas à attendre pour mettre cet OS en ligne ;)

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous me donnerez votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais ou mitigé !

Cet OS est un OS particulier, je sais que mon pairing parle d'un James et Lily, mais comme le résumer l'indique, leurs histoire est racontée du point de vue d'une autre Lily, qui sort de mon petit cerveau. mais je vous laisse lire pour tout découvrir par vous même ;)

* * *

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf ma Lily, Emi et Remy, plus McKing, mais il est pas très important à citer lui ;)

* * *

Mon univers se résume à cinq personnes. D'abord, il y a moi. Lily Raway, 16 ans, sixième année, Gryffondor, préfète, blonde aux yeux verts, petite.

Ensuite, il y a ma meilleure amie. Emily Merry, même âge, même année, même maison, brune aux yeux bruns, grande, sociale, et j'en passe…

Après Emi, il y a Remy Boot, le copain d'Emi, il a notre âge, et c'est un Gryffondor aussi. Il est Né-Moldu, mesure un mètre nonante, et il est dingue de basketball.

La quatrième personne, c'est l'homme de mes rêves, celui qui m'a tapé dans l'œil quand j'étais en première année, celui qui m'a donné envie d'aller à Gryffondor parce qu'il y était, celui qui ne m'a plus jamais adressé un regard après ma répartition, la fierté des Gryffondor, il est en septième année maintenant, et c'est le capitaine notre équipe de Quidditch, qui n'a plus jamais perdu depuis qu'il y est rentré. Le chef officieux des Maraudeurs, le garçon le plus convoité – exæquo avec son meilleur ami, Sirius Black – par la gente féminine Poudlarienne. James Potter.

La dernière personne, c'est une fille. Elle a une crinière auburn qui lui arrive aux hanches, elle a des yeux d'un vert émeraude qui vous éblouit quand vous la regardez, elle a un corps de déesse, elle a un sourire d'ange qui vous donne envie de la suivre partout où elle va, elle est la gentillesse incarnée avec les gens, mais elle peut se transformée en tigresse devant l'injustice, elle a le même prénom que moi, mais le porte beaucoup mieux que ma petite personne. Mais surtout, c'est la seule fille de Poudlard que James Potter regarde. La seule sur qui il se retourne, et aussi la seule qui lui résiste. Lily Evans.

« Lily-Jolie, sors avec moi ! »  
Ça, c'est mon cauchemar du quotidien. James le dit au moins trois fois l'heure, et toujours à l'autre Lily. Celle qui ne l'aime pas, celle qui le méprise, celle qui ne lui cédera jamais, et celle qui lui fait du mal. Je crois que je suis égoïste, mais je préfère voir James célibataire et malheureux, qu'heureux et en couple avec elle. Alors à chaque gifle, à chaque non hurlé ou chuchoté, j'ai un sursaut d'espoir. L'espoir qu'il se rende enfin compte que je suis là, que je peux devenir sa Lily-Jolie. Même si mon cerveau me rappelle juste après que même si il abandonnait, ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarderait, du fait qu'il ne sait même pas que j'existe.

La première fois que j'avais entendu ce surnom, j'étais en quatrième année, et je pensais encore avoir mes chances auprès de mon fantasme. J'avais reconnu sa voix, et je m'étais retournée avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres pour lui sauter dans les bras. Naïve, je crois que c'est l'adjectif qui me conviendrait le mieux. Je n'avais même pas fini de me retourner qu'Evans l'avait déjà giflé et insulté. Elle m'avait même bousculée en me dépassant. Et contrairement à son habitude, elle ne s'était pas excusée. En comprenant que je n'étais pas la bonne Lily, et en voyant les sourires narquois des gens qui avait vu mon manège, Emi m'avait emmené dans une salle vide où j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Cruelle désillusion. Je venais de réaliser que le garçon de mes rêves en aimait une autre. Pire, que je n'étais pas la bonne Lily.

« Lily-Jolie, je sais que tu m'aimes ! »  
Un soupir, une gifle, des points enlevés pour violence envers un condisciple. Le quotidien des repas, et à part les groupies, Rogue et moi, personne n'y a fait attention. Rogue me fait rire, parce qu'il est encore plus pitoyable que moi. Lui, son fantasme savait qui il était, son fantasme l'appréciait. Je suis même à peu près certaine qu'Evans craquait pour lui. Ça me donne envie de vomir. Rogue est le type malchanceux par définition. Il a un nez crochu et très long, des cheveux mal-coupés qu'il ne prend pas la peine de laver, un teint cireux, pas un gramme de muscle, et malgré tout cela, Evans lui portait de l'attention. Evans le défendait contre tous les élèves qui avaient le malheur de le critiquer. Evans le vénérait pour son habilité en potion ! Mais il a réussi à la faire fuir. Un problème de fierté, je crois. Toujours est-il qu'il a bien merdé, et qu'il m'a pourri la vie ! Je vois bien que maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, Evans regarde de plus en plus souvent James, Je vois bien qu'elle a commencé à se maquiller cette année, je vois aussi qu'elle rougit dès qu'il la touche. Et tout cela me fait peur, parce que seule sa fierté de Gryffondor l'empêche de tomber droit dans les bras de James, et que cela ne l'a retiendra pas assez longtemps pour que je puisse me faire une place dans la tête et dans le cœur de James. Parce que mes yeux verts ne sont pas couleur émeraude, mais verts d'eau, parce que mes cheveux ne sont pas auburn, longs et bouclés, mais blonds, coupés en carré plongeant, et lisses. Parce que je ne dépasse pas le mètre soixante. Parce que je ne suis pas la bonne Lily.

« J'adore tes cheveux, Lily-Jolie ! »  
C'est cette phrase-là qui, en cinquième année, m'avait fait faire la pire connerie de ma vie. Je m'étais teint les cheveux en roux. Je voulais un beau roux, un peu plus flamboyant que celui d'Evans, mais j'avais hérité d'un roux carotte qui ne m'allait pas du tout. J'avais donc pris le pot de coloration magique et avait lancé le sort indiqué dessus pour retrouver la couleur blé de mes cheveux. A l'époque, j'avais encore les cheveux longs, que je faisais boucler avec un sortilège. Les deux sortilèges avaient réagi ensemble, et je m'étais retrouvée avec des cheveux bleus. Pas un bleu presque noir qui ne se voit pas trop fort, ce ne serait pas marrant sinon, plutôt un bleu Serdaigle bien voyant, et du coup, immanquable. J'avais appelé Emi à l'aide, qui était alors en train de bécoter son récent petit-ami avec qui elle était depuis une semaine, Remy. Elle était montée en quatrième vitesse avec lui – je ne sais toujours pas comment il a monté les escaliers des dortoirs féminins, et je ne tiens pas vraiment à le savoir – et ils avaient tous les deux bien ris. Après leurs dix minutes de fou-rire, ma meilleure amie m'avait attaché mes cheveux en un chignon, et mit un bonnet sur la tête pour m'amener voir l'infirmière. Infirmière qui avait ri encore plus fort que le couple, et qui m'avait renvoyé au dortoir illico presto parce que l'effet partirait tout seul dans peu de temps, selon elle. Parce que selon moi, me balader avec des cheveux dignes d'une Serdaigle pendant une semaine, c'était _très_ long. D'ailleurs, McGonagall n'avait pas apprécié qu'une préfète de sa maison se fasse remarquer de la sorte et m'avait collé une retenue avec Rusard et son horrible chat. Miss Teigne m'avait mordu le mollet trois fois, et je n'ai plus approché un chat depuis. Je peux vous assurer qu'avec tous les chats que se trimballent les élèves, je fais plus de sport que James !

Bref, suite à cet incident, j'avais abandonné l'idée de ressembler à Evans, et je m'étais coupé les cheveux pour avoir la coupe que j'ai toujours actuellement. Mais le pire à mes yeux, c'est que même en étant la risée de Gryffondor, James ne m'avait pas regardée durant une seule seconde.

« Je vais gagner pour toi, Lily-Jolie ! »  
Je suppose que vous avez compris la chanson, ce n'est pas pour moi que James va gagner ce match, mais comme à chaque fois, j'espère qu'en faisant son tour du stad, il se trompera de Lily, et réalisera que je suis trois fois mieux qu'elle, où que je suis faite pour lui. Peine perdue, évidemment, mais l'espoir fait vivre…

Emi et Remy m'accompagnent à chaque match où James joue, que je refuse catégoriquement de manquer. Le Quidditch m'indiffère totalement normalement, et je ne vais donc regarder que ceux où Gryffondor joue. Pour James, encore et toujours pour James. Les autres matchs, nous les passons tous les trois dans la salle commune déserte à jouer aux jeux de société moldus de Remy. J'adore le Trivial Poursuite, version Disney, parce que je gagne tout le temps.

Le match n'a pas encore commencé, mais j'en connais déjà le scénario. Gryffondor va récupérer le souafle, et marquer dans la minute. L'équipe adverse, Poufsouffle dans ce cas-ci, va le récupérer, mais un cognard lancé par Black ou McKing, les batteurs, va vite le faire retourner dans les bras de nos poursuiveurs, ceux de James, de préférence, et le gardien ne pourra rien faire d'autre que laisser passer la balle dans ses anneaux une seconde fois. Le reste du match suivra le même schéma, avec parfois quelques buts pour Poufsouffle, histoire de ne pas trop les décourager, qu'ils n'abandonnent pas… Et puis les attrapeurs partiront à la poursuite du Vif d'or, et quelques soit celui qui l'attrape, Gryffondor gagnera. De ce match, et de tous ceux qui suivent, seul le score m'est encore inconnu.

C'est quand James est sur son balai qu'il est le plus beau. Ses cheveux sont encore plus décoiffés qu'habituellement, et on peut voir ses yeux bruns brillés de plaisir quand il passe près des tribunes. Ce qu'il fait plusieurs fois par match, pour approcher Evans. Alors comme la bonne petite groupie que je ne suis pas – il me reste encore une certaine fierté, merci bien ! – je me mets le plus près possible d'elle, rien que pour avoir l'illusion que c'est à moi qu'il sourit. Normalement, Evans l'ignore en détournant la tête, et mon estomac fait son habituel sursaut, mais là, Evans a répondu à son sourire. Elle a même eu le culot de lui faire un signe de la main comme si c'était la Miss France ! Sa foutue fierté, qui jusqu'ici l'empêchait d'approcher James, MON James, était en train de se faire la malle plus vite que je ne le pensais, et cela me faisait mal. Très mal. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux et j'attrapais le bras d'Emi, qui voulut me faire rentrer au château. Je lui signifiais que je ne voulais pas bouger d'ici. Je n'avais jamais manqué un match de James, et je n'allais pas commencer maintenant à cause d'Evans. Parce que cette Lily-là ne le méritait pas, tout comme elle ne méritait pas James. Cette Lily-là ne méritait pas d'être la bonne Lily. Pas après tout ce que j'avais fait pour lui.

« Tu me passes le sel, Lily-Jolie ? »  
Depuis le match, - que Gryffondor a gagné 250-20 - Evans laisse James s'asseoir avec elle à table, et Rogue et moi-même avons le même air de détresse imprimé sur nos visages. Lui, a au moins la chance de ne pas entendre leurs conversations, de ne pas être assez près pour voir leurs yeux pétillés, la chance de simplement pouvoir leur tourner le dos et pouvoir manger sans les voir. Moi, que je sois d'un côté ou de l'autre de la table, je les entends, alors voir leurs visages ne change rien à ma peine. J'entends les blagues de James et le rire d'Evans en réponse, là où je voudrais que ce soit le mien qui résonne. Je voudrais être la Lily assise à ses côtés. Je voudrais être la Lily qui fait battre son cœur, la Lily qu'il regarde avec tendresse, la Lily si intéressante qui le captive. Emi et Remy essayent de me distraire durant les repas, et je les en remercie, mais je n'arrive pas à rester plus de cinq minutes sans les regarder. Je dois être masochiste.

« Je suis sûr que tu as assuré Lily-Jolie ! »  
Evans vient de sortir de son ASPIC en métamorphose, et malgré qu'elle obtienne toujours les meilleures notes, elle doute de sa réussite. Moi, j'ai réellement des difficultés dans cette matière, mais James ne vient pas me rassurer, alors que j'en ai vraiment besoin. Je ne suis pas Evans, et je suis jalouse. Je n'ai jamais détesté personne, à part Rogue pour son incapacité à garder son Evans loin de mon James, mais je n'arrive pas à occulter le fait qu'elle a tout ce que je veux pour l'apprécier, alors je la déteste. Je sais qu'elle a des qualités, je sais qu'elle est gentille, belle et intelligente, qu'elle est juste et qu'elle n'est pas égoïste. Je sais qu'Emi l'aime bien, même si elle ne dit rien par respect de la groupie haineuse que je deviens petit à petit. Je sais tout cela, mais le voir m'empêcherais de la détester, et donc d'avoir un coupable autre que ma propre personne à ma douleur, et Evans est un bouc-émissaire idéal.

« Pleure pas Lily-Jolie, on le reverra, ce bon vieux château ! »  
On est le trente juin. Et James et Evans ne reviendront pas le premier septembre prochain. Je crois que c'est une bonne chose. Je vais passer une année entière - voire plus - loin de lui, et surtout loin d'eux. Je vais avoir une année entière pour les oublier, et redevenir la Lily Raway simple et joyeuse que j'étais avant cette sixième année désastreuse. Je ne veux plus détester cette Lily pour une chose dont elle n'est pas responsable, je ne veux plus sans cesse me comparer à elle. Je sais que cela va être difficile. Mais je sais aussi qu'Emi et Remy seront là pour moi, comme ils l'ont toujours été. Je sais aussi que je ne serai jamais la Lily de James, mais que quelques soit le garçon qui me fera l'oublier, je serai sa Lily. Cette fois, je serai heureuse, et ce sera moi qui fera pétillé ses yeux, ce sera mon rire qui résonnera dans la Grande Salle. Parce que cette fois-ci, et c'est une promesse, je serai enfin la bonne Lily.

Je ne sais pas qui l'a dit, mais il a raison : l'espoir fait vivre.


End file.
